


Мой симбионт не гомофоб

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Symbiote - Freeform, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Конечно, Стив хотел бы секса с Баки. Но этого не хочет торчащий из руки Баки пришелец.Примечание: написано по заявке: "В Гидре Баки вместо железной руки подсадили симбионта". https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F:%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%8B_Marvel_Comics





	

Теперь Баки был рядом, и все стало хорошо. Им удалось преодолеть это: обе их фальшивые смерти, годы холода и убийственную обработку ГИДРЫ. Все те ужасные вещи, что делали с Баки, и те ужасные вещи, что делал сам Баки. Он пришел в полной экипировке в башню Старка и добровольно сдался, и это был хороший знак, не так ли?

Стив был абсолютно счастлив, вернув своего друга.

Конечно, у них все еще оставалось множество проблем. Все те установки, которые заложили в голову Баки, жуткие воспоминания, кошмары, шрамы. Но главной проблемой, пожалуй, был разумный симбионт-инопланетянин, вживленный в Баки на место его оторванной руки.

— Мы должны избавиться от него, — сказал Тони в первый же день.

— Черта с два, — ответил Баки.

Его глянцево-черная рука взметнулась, показывая средний палец.

***

Стив мог справиться с этим. Он принял бы Баки любым: раздавленным, искалеченным, по локоть в чужой крови. Не было ничего, что Стив не смог бы полюбить в своем друге.

Разумная конечность не так уж выбивалась из общей картины их сумасшедшей жизни, если подумать.

— Понимаешь, ему тоже нелегко там пришлось, — сказал Баки. — Выживать среди других его братьев. Их держали в пробирках, в капсулах, как и меня. Они такие же заложники обстоятельств.

В его голосе звучало сочувствие, и это был хороший знак, верно?..

— Нам стоит освободить их всех, — заявил Баки. — Остальных симбионтов. Оставлять их у ГИДРы опасно и просто жестоко.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — наморщил лоб Клинт, когда Стив поделился этим с другими Мстителями. — Твой приятель-маньяк предлагает нам разыскать базу ГИДРы и выпустить на волю десяток-другой инопланетян-паразитов, которых зовут Рэйдж, Каос, Дум и Вайоленс?

— Вроде того, — смущенно подтвердил Стив.

— Не просто освободить, — вздохнул Баки позже вечером, когда они со Стивом смотрели вечернее шоу на диване перед телевизором. — Симбионты не могут выживать сами по себе, им нужны носители. Нам придется найти им приемные семьи. 

— Как зовут твоего, Баки? — решился спросить Стив. Баки уставился перед собой, потом лицо его исказила кривая ухмылка.

— По официальной версии — Круэл. Но знаешь, он хорошо притворялся. Скрывал свое настоящее имя, скрывал себя. То, чем он на самом деле является.

Баки посмотрел на свою черную руку. Она вытянулась у него на коленях, трансформируясь в узкое щупальце. Стив мог смотреть на это и не вздрагивать. Он тренировал в себе выдержку.

— Я многому научился у него. Он не позволял мне слететь с катушек после заданий. Он помог мне собраться с силами и вырваться оттуда.

Щупальце обернулось вокруг талии Баки в тесном захвате, Баки неловко потрепал его своей настоящей рукой.

— Да-да, приятель. Давай-ка без сантиментов, — сказал он неловко, опустив голову. — В некотором роде мы привязаны друг к другу.

Примерно так же Баки обращался с собаками или маленькими детьми, когда те липли к нему в Бруклине. Стив не мог сдержать ласковой улыбки, глядя на друга. Щупальце стиснуло Баки крепче, так, что тот поморщился.

— Эй, я понял тебя. Мы в любом случае не стали бы... 

— Он говорит с тобой? — удивился Стив. — Ты можешь его слышать?

— Конечно, — удивился Баки в ответ, поднимая глаза. Стив склонил голову к плечу, размышляя, на что это может быть похоже. Баки глядел на него, нахмурив брови и прикусив нижнюю губу.

— И что он говорит сейчас? — спросил Стив тихо.

— Говорит, чтобы я держался от тебя подальше.

Стив не был поклонником этого чертового пришельца, и кто бы его обвинил.

***

Стив разбудил Баки посреди кошмара, склонившись над его постелью и нежно коснувшись лица. Баки распахнул глаза, и в ту же секунду его черная рука отшвырнула Стива прочь с небывалой силой. Стив врезался в стену и болезненно охнул, когда его кости затрещали (или, может, это затрещала стена, тут никогда нельзя было сказать с уверенностью). Баки сел в кровати, темные волосы упали на лицо.

— Какого черта, Стив, — сдавленно прорычал он, стиснув черную руку своей живой рукой. — Никогда не подходи ко мне так, болван.

— Я просто...

— Убирайся, — рявкнул Баки, закрыв лицо руками. — Просто... уходи, ладно, Стив? — добавил он жалобно, его хриплый голос дрогнул. Стив молча вышел. Он лег в свою постель, бездумно глядя в темноту. Спустя пару минут услышал осторожные шаги за стеной. Дверь его спальни бесшумно приоткрылась, Стив повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на темный силуэт Баки в проеме. 

— Ничего страшного, Бак, — храбро сказал Стив, заставляя свой голос звучать бодро. — Я в полном порядке.

— Стиви, я... — начал было Баки, но его рука взметнулась к лицу, отвесив ему звонкую пощечину. — Спокойной ночи, — мрачно буркнул Баки, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Стив застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

***

И, в конечном счете, миссия по освобождению злобных пришельцев из щупалец ГИДРы заняла не так много времени, как поиск подходящих носителей для них. Стив чувствовал себя многодетной мамочкой, только детишки его были бомбами замедленного действия.

— Рэйдж жутко сквернословит, — поморщился Баки, сортируя пробирки в специальном суперзащищенном чемодане, который был вдоль и поперек облеплен наклейками с предупреждениями. 

Стив помнил времена, когда Баки сам не стеснялся крепких выражений. Теперь он стал приличным мальчиком, на сигареты поглядывал с осуждением, а когда они смотрели фильмы двадцать первого века, постоянно закрывал Стиву глаза на постельных сценах. ГИДРА определенно проделала над ним большую работу. 

— Спасибо, Стиви, — сказал он, закрыв чемодан. — Ты знаешь, что должен сказать, — добавил Баки строго, глядя на свою черную руку, которая моментально сжалась в кулак. Медленно, неохотно из кулака вытянулся большой палец, указывая вверх. 

Стив ухмыльнулся. Может, они еще смогут подружиться. 

***

Они были на вечеринке по случаю... по какому-то там случаю, и все шло очень хорошо. Наташа почти не дразнила Стива из-за его его тесного смокинга, Тони был сносным, а Баки убрал волосы от лица при помощи Пеппер и небольшого количества геля, он беззаботно потягивал безалкогольный коктейль, улыбался, держался уверенно, как в старые добрые времена, и Стив не мог оторвать от него глаз.

— Ты не сделал бы это более очевидным, — пробормотал ему на ухо Сэм, очутившись рядом. — Когда вы двое уже разберетесь в ваших бромантических отношениях?

— Бромантических? Есть такое слово? — нахмурился Стив, и Сэм рассмеялся, хлопнув его по спине.

— Забей его в Википедии, там будут ваши с ним фотографии.

Стив не мог опьянеть, но чувствовал себя пьяным, когда они с Баки зашли в роскошный лифт, полный зеркал и света, чтобы подняться к себе на этаж. Лифт играл для них музыку — что-то очень сентиментальное, вроде Синатры, и если даже ДЖАРВИС их шипперил, Стив просто не мог спорить.

— Нам придется обсудить это, рано или поздно, — сказал он, повернувшись к Баки.

— О чем это ты, приятель, — пробормотал тот, опустив глаза (возможно, разглядывая смокинг, который облегал Стива не хуже водолазного костюма). 

— Ты знаешь, о чем. — Стив облизал губы. В конце концов, он тут был самым смелым. — О нас с тобой.

— О нас с тобой? — повторил Баки своим особым низким голосом. Внезапно что-то уперлось Стиву в грудь. Это была черная широкая ладонь, и рука Баки вытягивалась на глазах, отодвигая Стива с уверенной, упрямой силой. Стив не собирался сдвигаться с места, но подошвы его ботинок заскользили по гладкому полу, пока он не оказался у дальней стены чертовски просторного лифта.

— Мы не можем, Стиви, — горько произнес Баки. 

— Потому что этого не хочешь ты, или потому что этого не хочет он? — с вызовом уточнил Стив, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя симбионта. — Кто он, чертов гомофоб?

— Чэстити, — буркнул Баки, когда с тихим звоном двери лифта разъехались. — Его зовут Чэстити, «целомудрие».

***

— Так значит, ГИДРА вживила Солдату Сосульке то, что держит его ноги крепко сдвинутыми? — уточнил Тони, когда закончил смеяться. Стив мрачно глядел на него.

— Думаю, это не было их изначальным планом. Они думали, что это сделает Баки сильнее, ожесточит его.

— Такое кого угодно ожесточит! — воскликнул Тони, подливая себе в стакан что-то крайне алкогольное. — Никакой третьей базы, никаких обнимашек, и спорить могу, он держит обе руки на одеяле по ночам!.. 

— Что мне делать? — сердито перебил его Стив, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец. — Ты должен что-нибудь придумать. Ты ведь... плейбой, филантроп и все такое.

— Попробуй сводить его щупальце на свидание, — предложил Тони беззаботно. — Или на два. Расскажи, какие у тебя благородные намерения. Обменяйтесь клятвами. Подумать только! Если бы они прикрепили этого паразита к другой его конечности, ты понимаешь меня?.. Говорят, симбионты растут, если их вывести из себя. Становятся реально здоровыми!.. 

Стив закатил глаза. Он же прекрасно знал, что просить совета у Тони — попросту тратить зря время. 

Тони вроде как был последней надеждой, ведь ни Наташа, ни Сэм, ни Брюс, ни ДЖАРВИС не подсказали Стиву ничего дельного.

***

Баки вернулся из тренировочного зала. Его футболка намокла от пота, плотно обтягивая торс, волосы тоже были влажными, на плече висело полотенце. Он застыл в дверях комнаты, уставившись на Стива.

— Привет. — Тот закончил зажигать свечи и теперь нервно сложил руки за спиной. На столе стояла бутылка вина и незатейливый ужин, который дался Стиву с большим трудом. Проще было бы заказать что-нибудь, что угодно, но Стив сразился с хитроумной духовкой будущего, чтобы произвести впечатление. Он и на большие подвиги был готов.

— Что происходит? — напряженно спросил Баки, приближаясь к столу, словно тот был заминирован. 

— Я подумал, что стоит начать все сначала. Хочу сказать кое-что важное.

— Стив, мы это уже проходили, — с сожалением оборвал его Баки, скрестив на груди руки. Стив усмехнулся.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю, дубина. — Он подошел ближе и протянул руку, осторожно касаясь черного локтя, который моментально отрастил несколько шипов. — Чэс, послушай. Знаю, я торопил события. Мы с Баки давно знакомы и через многое вместе прошли, и я просто... слишком давил, верно? Мне не стоило быть таким настойчивым. — Стив застенчиво улыбнулся, заметив, что шипы слегка втянулись в глянцевую кожу. — Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Мы могли бы узнать друг друга получше, я не буду спешить. Мне нужен не просто... секс или что-то такое. Мне нужно гораздо больше, — честно закончил он, легонько сжимая локоть, который словно расплавился в его руках. Маленький отросток выступил из предплечья Баки, робко касаясь ладони Стива.

— Вы просто худшие, — пробормотал Баки, закрыв лицо ладонью.

Но Стив видел, что он улыбается.

Это точно был хороший знак.


End file.
